A Night Without Kaiba
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: Kaiba is away for a few months in the States and his girlfriend Asami is feeling the impact of his absence. She may have her friends to talk to but she wants Kaiba back home. Then a package comes to Asami from Kaiba what is she going to do with it? How can she be with Kaiba even though his gone?


**A Night Without Kaiba**

This had happened before – many times in fact – Seto Kaiba was out of the country trying to spread the Kaiba Corp. name. He wanted to build a new theme park for Duel Monsters in the heart of California. He left for the States and left his main company in the hands of his little brother Mokuba and his live-in girlfriend Asami Moto. Kaiba knew he could trust the two to run his corporation while he was gone. He was going to be away for two months. This after being gone for three months then returning for barely two weeks.

Asami was sitting in Kaibas' main office. She relaxed in the large sofa that sat in the middle of the room. In the background the large T.V. made incoherent noises. Asami looked over some of the charts on how the local company has been doing since Kaibas' departure. Everything was looking good.

The employees joked that not only was Asami a nicer boss than Kaiba but she ran the company with more of a forethought about the outcome of the companies transactions. Asami would laugh and brush it off. She couldn't even begin to think about running Kaiba Corp. For one thing she wasn't a member of the Kaiba family and she knew what Kaiba had gone through to become head for the industry. She wasn't a cruel person. To even think that way was ridiculous.

After a few moment Asami woke up. She looked around her and noticed that she had fallen asleep. The T.V. was playing a paid programming. She looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning.

_Guest it wasn't just a few minutes that I was asleep._ Asami stretched and placed the papers on Kaibas' desk.

She was going to go to bed in a moment but she still had one more thing to take care of. She booted up the computer and clicked onto a file that read: **EMPLOYEE PAY**. Tomorrow was the last day she had to get everyone's paychecks in order. After everyone was being so nice to her while she took care of the company it would be awful if she didn't prepare their pay.

Asami sat down in the desk chair as she began to calculate the amount the multiple workers of the corporation earned and were owed. It took about an hour for her to write up everyone's earnings.

Asami breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed for a bit. She leaned back in the chair and breathed in deeply. Suddenly she paused. Everything in her stopped. Asami unconsciously began to cry. Wiping away the tears she ran from the office.

She entered her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She grabbed the top of the small book shelf and pulled it down. The shelf crashed to the floor and many of the books fell across the floor. Asami felt slightly better now that she got out her frustration but she was still upset.

_Why? Why did Seto have to leave again. He was barely back two weeks and now he's gone again._

It seemed like Seto and Asami never got to spend anytime together. He was always away on business. And even when he was there he spent all his time cooped up in his office working. Asami thought she might have been able to see Seto more once they lived together but she actually saw less of him then usual. Though she first thought that maybe it was just because she was spending all of her time in Kaiba Corp. without her friends to keep her company. (As slave-locked-in-the-dungeon as that sounds.)

"I-I I hate you, Seto!" Asami shouted. She fell to the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Even though she said that she still loved him with all of her heart. She just missed him and wished he was with her right now.

The next morning Asami awoke to another long lonely day. She had Mokuba to interact with, yes, but it was Seto she never spent time with not Mokuba. In fact she spent plenty of time with Mokuba.

Her day seemed to be passing like every day previous until, while she was typing out a new contact for merging Kaiba Corp. with a company that supported theme park franchises, (It was just one of the many transactions and jobs that were on a list of things for Asami and Mokuba to take care of while Kaiba was gone, which was left by Kaiba) a package was brought to her with a Kaiba Corp. logo on the sending address.

"This came all the way from the States." Mokuba said as he set down the thin package on the desk in front of Asami.

"The States?"

"Think it's from Seto?" Mokuba asked, his face lighting up.

"The senders address says 'Kaiba Corp.' so yes." Asami said.

Mokuba began tearing open the package. Inside the ripped open package was a thin, sleek, black laptop computer. Mokuba opened to reveal the screen as it lite up.

"It turns on automatically." Mokuba said.

Suddenly Kaibas' face appeared on the screen.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly.

Asamis' heart began to pound in her chest as the image of Kaiba began to speak. _**It seems you finally called, Asami. Well, that's what I would like to say, but unfortunately … I'm out right now.**_

"Oh it's an answering machine." Asami said. "That too must happen automatically."

"To bad. It's probably still early in the States. He must not even be near his computer." Mokuba pouted. "I kinda wanted to talk to him. Tell him about how things have been going this past month."

"Wonder way it took him till now to send this to me?" Asami asked herself.

Mokuba looked at Asami questioningly. "What did you say Asami?"

Asami shook her head, "Nothing. Nevermind. We'll have to try again later to call Seto." Mokuba agreed and left the office.

Asami gave up on the contract for the time being and decided to go to sleep. Yet again Asami couldn't sleep and spent most of the night tossing and turning.

Once again another day seemed to pass as nothing new happened. Asami couldn't take anymore of this constant and never changing routine. Finally she decided to call in some company.

"Hi, Yugi. How are you doing?" Asami asked as she heard her brother answer the phone on the other end.

"I'm fine. What's wrong Asami?" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Nothing. So … Seto is out of town for the time being and I was wondering if you and the others could come over and hang out." Asami asked.

"Sure no problem. I'll get a hold of them. We'll be there in a few minutes." Yugi said.

"Great see you then." Asami said. "Bye, Bro."

Asami hung up feeling very good about how the day was going to end now. But a part of her didn't feel complete. Suddenly her attention was drawn to the thin black laptop on the edge of Kaibas' desk. She walked over and opened the device.

It lite up once again and Kaibas' face appeared. Then the image spoke. _**It seems you finally called, Asami. Well, that's what I would like to say, but unfortunately … I'm out right now. **_Asami felt a little better being about to see Kaiba and hear his voice. She closed the computer before sitting at Kaibas' desk.

She finished up the contract she was working on the prior night just before her friends arrived. They all spent their time in the large living room that was held on the 45th floor. The 46th floor was the bedrooms and the 47th and 48th were for storage and so that the helicopters and jets that landed on the roof didn't wake up those asleep.

The gang talked about how things had been going for them since Asami last spent time with them. Joey and Mai had been going out for a few months now. There were plenty of bumps along that road but it was a trying kind of love. Tristan and Serenity began living with each other and had just bought a puppy they named Oreo. Yugi finally asked Tia out on a date a month ago and they were now together officially.

Asami was so happy to be able to talk about the things that she missed out on, but it also saddened her. Seto never liked any of Asamis' friends and he defiantly didn't care for her little brother. It was because of that that she rarely got to see them and now that she lived with Kaiba it was even harder. He didn't want them around. Asami hated that about Kaiba but that didn't stop her from loving him. She was going to have to deal with that if she wanted to be with him. And she did want to be with Seto Kaiba.

It didn't take long for the fatigue of her long days and sleepless nights hit her again. Asami decided to call it a day and get some much needed sleep. She said goodbye to her friends and promised to see them all again soon. That is if Kaiba decided not to be a hard head about it.

After seeing her friends for the first time in months Asami was feeling better. She walked into her room and flicked on the lights. She walked over to the closet and reached in to grab her pajamas. She grabbed a piece of clothing in the closet and pulled it out.

It was one of Setos' jackets. Asamis' face saddened. She wanted to see Seto again. She wanted to hold him again.

_At least I can see his face again. And hear his voice._ Asami thought as she looked over to the computer that Kaiba sent her and opened it.

Once again the screen lite up and revealed an image of Kaiba. And it said the same thing it did the last two times. _**It seems you finally called, Asami. Well, that's what I would like to say, but unfortunately … I'm out right now.**_ Asami sighed and shut the computer. After she changed she was about to put Kaibas' jacket back in the closet but decided not to. She sat on the bed and held the jacket close.

"Why can't you be here Seto?" Asami asked out loud. She squeezed his jacket in her arms. She wanted to be with Seto.

Once again she opened the computer wanting to hear his voice again. It lite up and Kaibas' image appeared on the screen.

_**It seems you finally called, Asami.**_

Asami stared at the screen she wanted to take in every detail of Kaiba before the screen went black again.

_**I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're in pajamas. It's pretty late over there. **_Kaibas' image said looking at his watch.

_Wait!? Why is it saying something different. Why hasn't it black out yet?_ Asami asked herself.

_**Though I have to know why are you clutching my jacket? In our bed?**_ Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Ah! S-Seto!" Asami squeaked.

_**You seem surprised that I answered. Were you not wanting to call me? **_

"That's not it. I was just not expecting you to answer." Asami answered.

_**Now why would you call me if you didn't expect me to answer?**_

"Quit asking questions." Asami snapped.

_**If you don't want to answer me then I'll be going. I do have more important things to do then sit here.**_

Asami froze. "No, wait, please don't leave."

_**Then answer me.**_

"I've missed you, Seto. I called cause I wanted to see your face and hear your voice." Asami said. Kaiba gestured to the jacket. "I already said I missed you."

_**So you missed having me in bed with you. I tell you that I too have want you with me in bed.**_ Kaiba smirked evilly.

"Shut up! That's not what I meant!" Asami snapped.

_**Either way I know you miss my hands on you. **_Asami shuddered at his words. **_I wish I was there to be able to taste you. _**

Asami felt a chill run down her spine. She did want Seto. She wanted him to be there with her and to feel him. She missed his touch.

_**I want to see how I make you feel Asami.**_

_How did this turn out like this._ Asami thought as she moved Kaibas' jacket from in front of her. She slowly lifted her shirt over her head. Before Kaiba could even suggest it Asami pulled off her bra.

_**You look turned on and I'm not even touching you. You naughty girl. **_Kaiba chuckled darkly.

Asami didn't even retort. After everything she had been thinking about saying to him of doing to make him pay for lying to her, she just couldn't resist. When did she become putty in his sadistic hands?

_**How would you like it, Asami? Left or right first? No wait … how about both together.**_

Asami knew what he meant and began to message and tease her breasts.

_**Good girl. **_

Asami continued to pinch and rub her chest. Even though he was on the other side of the world it felt like he was right there next to her, touching her. It felt like it was him making her feel this good.

_**I want you to show me how wet you are.**_

Asami breath became heavy as she spread her legs and as slowly as possible began to pull of her pajama shorts off. She discarded the cloth to the floor. Now the only remaining clothing was her panties.

_**Show me. **_Kaibas' voice was deeper than usual and had a roughness to it that was only there when he was hovering over her in bed.

Asami pulled her panties off and threw them to the floor. Her legs were on either side of the computer screen giving the image of Kaiba a wonderful front row seat to view her wet core. Asami saw Kaiba lick his lips. He reminded her of a lion about to devour his fresh kill.

"It not fair Seto. I can't see you at all." Asami gasped. "I want to know how you fell right now."

A evil smirk spread across the computer screen. _**As you wish Asami.**_ Kaiba said as he grabbed the screen and moved it down a bit and slid his chair back just enough for Asami to see him gripping his manhood.

Slowly Kaiba stroked himself, his eyes never leaving Asamis'. Asami unconsciously began to move her hand to her entrance. Before she knew it her hand was moving against her.

_**Naughty Asami. I didn't say you could please yourself yet.**_ Kaiba said with a dark chuckle.

Asami forced her hand away from her entrance. She breathed heavily. Her eyes were locked onto the image of Kaiba sitting before her stroking himself. Pre-cum oozed out of the head of his erection.

"Seto … please." Asami asked breathlessly.

Kaiba looked at Asami with intense, hooded eyes. He gave a faint nod and Asami immediately began to rub her core. Kaibas' strokes grew quicker and Asami plunged two finger inside herself.

_**Asami. **_Kaiba breathed.

"Seto … Ah!" Asami gasped. "Why?"

Kaiba looked to Asami. He was confused.

"Why aren't you here!?" Asami said. "You promised me!"

_**Asami … **_

"Why did you lie to me!?" Asami asked.

Neither of them stopped and before either of them could saver the moment … they came and it was over.

Asami collapsed back on the bed. Her heart rate was off the charts and she couldn't catch her breath. Kaiba looked at Asami. That wasn't as satisfying as he had hoped.

_**Asami … I'm … **_The screen went black.

Asami kicked the computer to the ground cursing the horrible battery life on it. She curled up under the covers only to cry herself to sleep again that night.

The next morning Asami didn't want to get out of bed. She laid there and stared at the ceiling then she sat up and looked down at the dead computer on the floor. She laid back down on the bed. She laid her arms across the bed. Then she felt Kaibas' jacket still lying on the bed. Her fist clutched it and she pulled it over her.

As she inhaled the remaining scent of Kaiba from his jacket the door opened. Before she could react to whoever had walked in – without knocking – she was scooped up and pressed tightly to someones' chest.

"I'm sorry." said the intruder. "Asami please … please forgive me."

"Seto." Asami sighed. She wrapped her arms around him squeezing him. "You hurt me."

"I know. I … I was stupid. I thought that the business in the States was more important than you, the greatest thing in my life." Kaiba actually choked up a bit. Asami thought he was on the verge of real tears.

"Seto." Asami said looking Kaiba in the eyes. "This right here. You actually came back for me. This right here is way I love you." Asami smiled. "You have the ability to be kind and caring. Show it to me a little more. That's all I ask. Not much right."

"I'll do anything to keep you from leaving me again." Kaiba pulled her into a hug again. "Don't let me be stupid again. I couldn't bare you leaving again."

"I'm not going anywhere." Asami smiled.

"I love you Asami."

"I love so much, Seto."


End file.
